


Halbhell

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2018, Boernes POV, Deutsch | German, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Melancholy, Requited Love, Sad and Happy, Slash, Tatort Münster, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: „Liebeskummer?“ Thiel sah überrascht aus und ein wenig skeptisch. „Und darüber redet sie ausgerechnet mit Ihnen?“22. Türchen zumTatort und Polizeiruf-Adventskalender 2018





	Halbhell

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Beitrag zum diesjährigen Adventskalender.  
> Ich hatte die Idee schon im Januar (jep ...) und dann auch relativ zügig mit der Umsetzung begonnen, was ja nicht das Schlechteste ist, wenn man so langsam schreibt wie ich. Ich hab für die paar Wörter dann auch ungefähr bis Herbst gebraucht, yay? Aber gut, ich bin mittlerweile ja ganz froh, wenn überhaupt noch was entsteht, von daher ... Und hätte ich später angefangen, wäre es vermutlich gar nichts geworden, ich komm momentan RL-bedingt zu nix, nicht mal wirklich zum richtig Lesen hier, zum Kommentieren schon gar nicht. Ich hoffe, ich schaffe das irgendwann mal noch <3
> 
> Hier also Weihnachtsfeier im Präsidium. Es gibt Glühwein, schlechte Musik, unerwartete Konfrontationen und überraschende Geständnisse. Dazu Gefühle verschiedener Art. Hm. So in etwa :D  
> Ich fröne hier ein wenig meiner Schwäche für Boerne/Nadeshda. Aber nur ein wenig ;)
> 
> Die Tags sind ja teilweise sehr widersprüchlich, aber das geht nicht anders.
> 
> Mein Betadank geht wie so oft an CornChrunchie. Was täte ich nur ohne dich <3
> 
> Jetzt wünsche ich euch allen ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und ruhige Feiertage! Und kommt alle gut ins neue Jahr! <3

 

~*~*~*~

 

Beschwingt ging er den Flur im dritten Stock des Präsidiums entlang, leise den Refrain dieses unsäglichen Weihnachtsschlagers vor sich hinsummend, der da drinnen jetzt bestimmt schon zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend aus den Boxen dröhnte. So weit war es also schon mit ihm gekommen. Drittklassiger Popkitsch in Endlosschleife und er war nicht einmal genervt. Boerne schüttelte den Kopf und musste lachen. Das fühlte sich gut an. Alles fühlte sich grade gut an, selbst die schlechte Musik. Unglaublich. Aber der Abend war bislang einfach so ganz und gar vielversprechend verlaufen und wenn er da jetzt dranblieb, und mit ein bisschen Glück, dann ...  
Er stoppte abrupt in seinem Marsch, als in seinem Augenwinkel ein Schatten auftauchte. Reflexartig machte er zwei Schritte zurück und schaute genauer.

„Frau Krusenstern?” Kritisch beäugte er die zusammengesunkene Gestalt, die im Halbdunkel auf der Treppe saß. Fast wäre er an ihr vorbeigelaufen.

Ihr Kopf drehte sich ein wenig zu ihm herum, dann gleich wieder weg, zurück in seine gesenkte Haltung.  
Er trat näher heran.  
Blonde Haare hingen links und rechts nach vorne über die ebenso hängenden Schultern und die schmalen Finger umklammerten ein Taschentuch, das in allen Gesichtspunkten schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte, das ließ sich sogar bei den schlechten Lichtverhältnissen problemlos erkennen.

Er beugte sich ein wenig hinunter und versuchte, in ihr Gesicht zu sehen, aber sie starrte stoisch auf ihre Hände und der Vorhang aus Haaren versperrte ihm zusätzlich die Sicht.

„Nadeshda? Alles in Ordnung?”

Als Antwort kam nur ein resigniertes Seufzen. Dann ein Schniefen. Boerne richtete sich wieder auf und atmete tief ein. Ganz offensichtlich nicht. Na prima. Das kam ihm jetzt ja nicht gerade gelegen, musste er gestehen, immerhin hatte er … also … wollte er … Aber gut, er war ja nun auch kein Unmensch, auch wenn man ihm das gelegentlich gerne nachsagte, also gab er sich einen Ruck, nahm die zwei Stufen nach unten und setzte sich neben sie. Er merkte, wie sie ein bisschen von ihm abrückte, als sein Ellbogen beim Hinsetzen gegen ihren Arm stieß.

Dann fixierte er sie und wartete. Worauf genau, das konnte er auch nicht sagen, wahrscheinlich, dass sie anfing, womit auch immer. Aber sie fing nicht an. Boerne kräuselte die Lippen, strich über seine Krawatte, atmete ruhig ein und dann ruhig wieder aus. Natürlich, was hatte er auch erwartet? Frauen konnten bei so etwas ja ein ausgeprägtes Maß an Dickköpfigkeit an den Tag legen und das würde wohl jetzt und bei ihr nicht anders sein. Er würde also fragen müssen. Obwohl das ja, wie er leider wusste, auch nicht unbedingt immer so zielführend war. Aber gut. Versuch machte ja bekanntlich klug.

„Was ist denn passiert?“ Sein Tonfall war mehr ermunternd als fragend, schließlich war hier Einfühlsamkeit und psychologisches Geschick gefragt.

„Nix”, sagte sie und es war faszinierend, wie man eine einzige Silbe so schwerfällig artikulieren konnte. Und genauso schwerfällig wie sie redete, schüttelte sie auch mit dem Kopf. Ach herrje. Da hatte wohl jemand ein bisschen zu tief in den Glühweinbecher geschaut, dachte er und musste unfreiwillig schmunzeln.

„Das sieht mir aber so gar nicht danach aus.”

Nadeshda lachte tonlos auf. Sie sah ihn überhaupt nicht an, drückte und zupfte ziellos an dem Taschentuchknäuel in ihren Händen herum und schwieg.

„Soll ich Ihnen ein Taxi rufen, wollen Sie nach Hause?”

„Nee.” Und wieder dieses zeitlupenhafte Kopfschütteln.

Boerne seufzte und fühlte sich ein wenig hilflos. Er sah sich kurz um, blickte zurück in den Korridor, wo es ein wenig heller war als auf den Treppen, und seine Augen glitten nach links und nach rechts, fast so, als sei er auf der Suche nach jemandem, der ihn ablösen konnte. Aber da war niemand, natürlich nicht. Er drehte sich wieder zurück.

„Sie müssen schon mit mir reden, wissen Sie, sonst kann ich Ihnen nicht helfen.” Er lächelte sie an, aber sie sah es nicht.

„Sie könn' mir sowieso nich helf'n.”

Boerne verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. Das befürchtete er bei derartig wenig Kooperation allerdings auch. Aber das behielt er natürlich für sich.

„Na na, mal nicht so voreilig und pessimistisch. Ich bin ein erstklassiger Zuhörer und -”

„Weil Sie das Problem sin'.” Jetzt sah sie ihn an, aus großen, verschwommenen Augen.

Boerne machte den Mund, den er immer noch geöffnete hatte, wortlos wieder zu. Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Jetzt war er verwirrt.

„Wie, ich bin das Problem ... Hab ich … Hab ich irgendwas gemacht?” Er fühlte sich zwar in allen Belangen unschuldig, aber man konnte ja nie wissen.

„Nee, Quatsch, vergess'n Sie's.” Sie sah wieder weg, runter auf ihre Hände und auf den zerfledderten Klumpen Papier darin.

Also so langsam wusste er sich keinen Rat mehr. War er jetzt ein Problem oder war es egal, hatte er jetzt etwas gemacht oder … Er schnaubte resigniert und überlegte, was jetzt zu tun war, als ...

„Würden Sie mich mal in'n Arm nehmen?“

Sein Kopf schoss zu ihr hin. Ein schiefes Lächeln lag darauf und sie wurde ein wenig rot.

„Wie bitte?“ Er lachte ein wenig ungläubig.

„Ach, egal.“ Sie sah wieder weg.

Er seufzte innerlich, rückte seine Brille zurecht und richtete die Krawatte. Das war ja ... Also bei solchen Stimmungsschwankungen kam doch kein Mensch mit. Nicht einmal er.  
Und warum er dann machte, was er machte, konnte er auch nicht wirklich erklären, ganz nüchtern war er ja auch nicht mehr, aber er legte vorsichtig einen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie an sich, bis ihr Kopf an seiner Brust lehnte. Langsam und ruhig strich er ihr ein wenig über den Arm und es dauerte nicht lange, da atmete sie ganz ruhig und gleichmäßig und gerade in dem Moment, als er sich dazu beglückwünschen wollte, dass er ja doch noch hatte helfen können und er in Gedanken schon wieder dabei war, abzuschweifen, sagte sie:

„Ham Sie eigentlich eine Vorstellung davon, wie gern ich Sie hab'?“

Boerne stockte.

„Äh, was?“ Und irgendwie wurde ihm warm unterm Jackett. Das war jetzt aber nicht mit ihm abgesprochen gewesen.

„Sie sin' so schön, Herr Professor, und auch nett, auch wenn Sie nich´ immer so nett sin'. Aber ich find' Sie trotzdem nett. Sehr, sehr nett.“ Die letzten drei Worte kamen noch langsamer aus ihrem Mund als alle anderen und ein paar Finger landeten tapsig auf seinem Revers und nestelten abwesend an dessen Kante.

Boerne rollte leicht verzweifelt mit den Augen. Gute Güte, wie viel hatte sie denn am Ende getrunken? Das konnte sie doch wohl kaum ernst meinen?  
Beziehungsweise … nicht, dass er es grundsätzlich für abwegig hielt, dass sie - oder überhaupt ein Mensch – ihn, ja, attraktiv fand, ganz im Gegenteil, er selbst scheute den allmorgendlichen Blick in den Spiegel durchaus auch nicht. Und dann kannte er ja auch die Reaktionen von außen. Von seinen Studentinnen beispielsweise – und auch den Studenten. Das war ja ein offenes Geheimnis, dass es da so eine Art fakultätsinternes inoffizielles Ranking gab, wer im Kollegium nun wie … und so weiter, man kannte das ja. Und nach dem, was ihm da immer mal im Vorbeigehen zu Ohren kam und auch der Blicke nach zu urteilen, die er hier und da erhaschte, da musste er zweifelsohne auf einem der vorderen Plätze rangieren. Also, amtlich war das natürlich nicht, aber … alles andere wäre ja … Weil Jürgensen oder von Meissen konnten es ja wohl auf keinen Fall sein und Richter eigentlich auch nicht und … na gut, Richter vielleicht schon, ja. Der war … Ja. Na ja. Wie auch immer.  
Aber das waren ja alles harmlose Schwärmereien gerade flügge gewordener Jungen und Mädchen, sozusagen, und Nadeshda hier, ja, die war doch inzwischen eine gestandene Kommissarin, die ihm doch nie … irgendwie … Oder doch?  
Boerne dachte angestrengt nach. Was wusste er eigentlich von Thiels Kollegin? Nicht viel, stellte er schnell fest, im Grunde gar nichts, außer das, was eben jeder wusste, das, was offensichtlich war. Wobei – Boerne schnaubte ein müdes Lachen aus – „offensichtlich“, was hieß das schon. Vielleicht war das alles hier, also, dass sie ihn nun anscheinend irgendwie ganz gern hatte, ja auch etwas gewesen, was man, also er, hätte sehen müssen.  
Boerne versuchte, sich die letzten Begegnungen mit ihr, oder überhaupt Begegnungen mit ihr, in Erinnerung zu rufen und ob ihm da etwas auffallen hätte müssen, in ihrem Verhalten oder ... Aber wie er die Bilder in seinem Kopf auch drehte und wendete, Nadeshda war zwar da, dabei, aber davon ab sah er immer nur …

Boerne schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Nicht jetzt, ermahnte er sich.

Und außerdem, was wusste er denn schon?

_Offensichtlich. Vielversprechend._

Was hieß das am Ende schon? Warum sollte ausgerechnet er -

Er spürte, wie sich etwas in ihm zusammenzog und er musste schlucken. Dann schüttelte er schnell mit dem Kopf – nicht jetzt – versuchte zu lächeln und wandte sich wieder Nadeshda zu.

„Danke. Das … ist nett. Aber ich fürchte, Sie überschätzen mich. Ich bin schwierig.“

„Ja, ja, schwierig. Alles schwierig.“

Ja. Also …. Vielleicht wusste sie auch gar nicht, was sie da redete. Das wäre durchaus eine im Bereich des Möglichen angesiedelte … Möglichkeit. Und wenn doch, dann … Aber darüber konnte er sich dann immer noch Gedanken machen, wenn es soweit war. Jetzt jedenfalls schien ihm nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, solche Dinge zu klären. Er löste die Umarmung und strich ihr in einer tröstenden Geste mit der Rückseite seiner Finger über die Wange.

„Ich ruf Ihnen jetzt ein Taxi und dann fahren Sie nach Hause und legen sich schlafen. Morgen sieht die Welt bestimmt schon wieder ganz anders aus.“ Nämlich besser. Hoffte er zumindest. Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und sie war betrunken genug, um diese Floskel zu schlucken. Sie lächelte noch einmal schief und nickte und schniefte. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm das weh tat.

**

Er hatte mit ihr auf das Taxi gewartet, unten, in der Eingangshalle, in der eine defekte Leuchtstoffröhre die Welt abwechselnd in Hell und Dunkel tauchte; hatte ihr die Tür aufgehalten, als der Wagen da war und ihr nachgesehen, bis die Rücklichter an der nächsten Kreuzung verschwunden gewesen waren.  
Bevor sie eingestiegen war, hatte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt und ihm einen ungeschickten Kuss auf den Mundwinkel gedrückt. _„Wenigstens ein Mal“_ , hatte sie gesagt und _„Viel Glück“_ und dann hatte sie versucht zu zwinkern und versucht zu lachen, aber ihr war die Nase dabei gelaufen und die Augen auch. Er hatte im ersten Moment nicht gewusst, was sie damit meinte, _„Viel Glück“_ , im nächsten dann schon, ihre Augen waren ja nicht den ganzen Abend verschwommen gewesen; also hatte er nur ein wenig gelacht und genickt aber nichts weiter gesagt als _„Gute Nacht“_ und dann die Tür zugeschlagen und sich mit den Fingern ihre Spuren aus dem Gesicht gewischt und ihr nachgesehen bis zur nächsten Kreuzung. Und als die Rücklichter verschwunden gewesen waren, hatte er leise lächelnd den Kopf gesenkt und noch einmal genickt, ganz für sich, und sich schließlich auf den Weg zurück gemacht.

**

Er lief beinah in den anderen hinein, als er um die nächste Ecke bog. Sie erschraken sich beide so, dass sie lachen mussten.

„Na da sind Sie ja, wo waren Sie denn so lange?“, fragte Thiel und das klare Blau der Augen war selbst im Halbdunkel des Korridors problemlos zu erkennen. Vielleicht war es auch nur in seinem Kopf.

Boerne musste schlucken. Dann fing er sich.

„Ich bin auf dem Weg zur Toilette über Ihre Kollegin gestolpert. Der ging es ja mal gar nicht gut.“ Er versuchte wie immer zu klingen.

„Nadeshda?“

„Mhm.“

„Stimmt, die hat ganz schön was weggezischt.“ Thiel lachte verschämt, wie er das immer machte, wenn er ein bisschen schadenfroh war, aber zu höflich, um es richtig zu zeigen. Boerne liebte das.

„Ja, das auch.“ Boerne lachte ein wenig mit.

„Auch? Doch hoffentlich nichts Ernstes?“

„Nein, nein“, winkte Boerne ab, besann sich dann aber. „Oder … Na ja, wie man's nimmt. Alkoholinduzierter allgemeiner Weltschmerz und -“

Er machte eine kurze Pause, weil er nicht recht weiter wusste. Er dachte an das unerwartete Geständnis, an die Tränen und die vorsichtigen Finger an seinem Revers. Den ungelenken einen Kuss. An unerwiderte Liebe und leise Hoffnung und an blaue Augen. An das gute Gefühl in seinem Bauch von vorhin und dass doch mit ein bisschen Glück, oder vielleicht auch mit _„Viel Glück“_ , denn was wusste er schon.

„Und Liebeskummer“, sagte er schließlich und sah Thiel abwartend an.

„Liebeskummer?“ Thiel sah überrascht aus und ein wenig skeptisch. „Und darüber redet sie ausgerechnet mit Ihnen?“

Boerne zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen und spürte, wie Ernüchterung seinen Magen zusammenkrampfen ließ.

„Ja, wieso denn auch nicht?“, fragte er und wusste, dass er trotzig klang.

„Ja, na ja … ich mein halt ...“, fing Thiel an, sich zu winden und hilflos durch irgendwelche Satzanfänge zu stammeln und Boerne dachte währenddessen, dass er sich wohl getäuscht hatte, dass er den ganzen Abend nur Gespenster gesehen hatte und dass es eben doch nicht ging mit ihm und mit Thiel, weil „offensichtlich“, was hieß das schon.

„Mja, schon gut, Thiel, brechen Sie sich mal keinen ab“, erlöste er den anderen schließlich.

Thiel starrte ihn ein wenig perplex an und senkte dann den Kopf.

„Entschuldigung, das war ... Ich hab's nicht so gemeint“, entschuldigte Thiel sich plötzlich, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Ich ...“

Boerne spannte die Kiefer an, weil er nicht wusste, ob er das jetzt hören wollte und er drehte schon seinen Kopf leicht weg, als sich plötzlich eine Hand langsam in seine Richtung bewegte und Finger sich zögernd nach seinen ausstreckten. Er erstarrte augenblicklich, sah wie gelähmt auf Thiels Hand und hörte jetzt sowieso nichts mehr, ob er wollte oder nicht, nichts außer Rauschen und seinen eigenen, jagenden Herzschlag.

„Sie haben gefehlt da drinnen“, murmelte Thiel und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen seine Hand, ganz sanft, strich kaum spürbar an der Handkante auf und ab, vom kleinen Finger bis zum Handgelenk und Boerne wusste nicht mehr, wie Atmen ging.

„Hab ich das?“, fragte er und erkannte seine eigene Stimme kaum.

„Mhm. Sehr“, brummte Thiel leise und sein Zeigefinger glitt jetzt über Boernes Handrücken, folgte dem Adergeflecht darauf, den Sehnen und Knöcheln und gefühlt jeder einzelnen Pore. Dann griff er ganz nach seiner Hand, nahm sie behutsam in seine eigene und sagte, während er mit dem Daumen weiter über die Haut strich: „Und Sie haben Frau Klemms haushohen Sieg beim Karaoke verpasst.“

Jetzt sah Thiel hoch, halb grinsend und halb unsicher und Boerne konnte nicht anders, als es zu lieben.

„Das ist bedauerlich“, antwortete er und schaute Thiel in die blauen Augen und Thiel schaute ihm unter die Haut und Boerne dachte, dass er sich vielleicht doch nicht getäuscht hatte. Dass es vielleicht doch ging mit ihnen, obwohl er schwierig war und Thiel manchmal ein ungehobelter Klotz.

Und dann machte Thiel einen Schritt nach vorne und zog gleichzeitig ein wenig an Boernes Hand. Boernes Lider flatterten, als Thiels Körper immer näher kam und er sackte gegen ihn, kaum, dass sie sich berührten.

„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte Thiel noch einmal an seiner Schulter und streichelte mit einer Hand über seinen Rücken.

Boerne nickte nur stumm und zog ihn noch näher und lehnte sich mit seiner Wange an Thiels Kopf.

„Ob die Frau Staatsanwalt wohl eine Zugabe gibt?“, fragte er nach einer Weile.

„So wie die drauf war, bestimmt.“

Boerne lachte leise, ließ seine Hände bis zu Thiels Taille gleiten und löste sich ein Stück von ihm, um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht wieder reingehen. Ich will schließlich wissen, wozu ich am Montag eine Meinung habe.“

Thiel grinste und nickte und dann liefen sie den Flur entlang zurück zu dem Raum mit der schlechten Musik und dem klebrigen Glühwein und Boerne streckte blind seine Finger nach Thiels aus und Thiel fing sie ein und hakte sie an seinen fest.

Und als der unsägliche Weihnachtsschlager zum fünften, sechsten oder siebten Mal an diesem Abend aus den Boxen dröhnte, da war es schon Morgen und Boerne wusste, dass die Welt ganz anders aussah. Nämlich besser.

Und als sie im Taxi saßen und um die erste Straßenecke bogen und Thiels Hand im Halbhell auf der Rückbank verstohlen nach seiner griff, da hoffte er, dass das nicht nur für ihn galt.

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 


End file.
